Takeshi Harada: Birth of a Legend
by Theacplanner
Summary: When 18 year old otaku(anime lover), Takeshi Harada, dies, he gets sent to the Naruto world de-aged, with his memories fragmented, and gets the abilities to use chakra. Join Takeshi and Naruto as they both strive to be the best ninjas there is.
1. Enter Takeshi Harada

_**TAKESHI HARADA: SHINOBI**_

_**PROLOGUE: ENTER TAKESHI HARADA**_

_**OCTOBER 10**_

His eye slid open as the alarm clock sounded its dull and mechanical buzzing noise. The young 18 year old man in bed pulled off the blankets that had been covering him and rose to his feet. He yawned loudly and stretched his muscles for a moment. He then moved towards the windows and pulled away the white curtains allowing the sun to beam in through the windows.

"Well, it's time for breakfast." Said the young man, whose name is Takeshi Harada, to himself as he went to the fridge of his small apartment.

His apartment was rather simple. His bed lay near the window. Several feet besides it was a computer placed on top of a desk while several feet on the other side is a small kitchen and the bathroom's not far form the kitchen. On the other side of the room was a small television on top of a stand. A poster that showed Naruto Uzumaki had been taped on the wall along with many popular anime characters like Son Goku, L Lawliet, Monkey B. Luffy, Natsu, Ichigo etc. There is also 2 large closets near the door, one filled with manga, one of his many hobbies, and the other one filled with his clothes.

Takeshi Harada was a young man, only 18. He is handsome with an average build. He has black hair that is slightly long and messy. He has dark brown colored eyes and stands at five point eight feet in height.

In the kitchen, Takeshi cooked some instant ramen while reading a chapter of The Dragon Ball manga.

"Smells good." Takeshi noted to himself with a smile as he continued to read the manga.

As soon as the ramen finished cooking, Takeshi put the manga he was reading on the table and took the ramen and chugged it down, not caring about how hot it is, he was hungry.

After finishing the ramen, and getting his tongue burned because of eating too fast, Takeshi went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that, he took off his Monkey B. Luffy themed pajamas and took a bath.

After bathing, he went to the closet to put on some clothes.

It's just a simple, white, round-neck t-shirt with a blue hoodie, denim pants, and rubber shoes.

"Well, time to go celebrate my birthday by buying the latest Naruto manga and go to the Otakus only Maid Cafe for lunch." Takeshi said as he went out of his apartment.

Maid Cafes are a subcategory of cosplay resturants found predominantly in Japan. In these cafés, waitresses dressed in maid costumes act as servants, and treat customers as masters (and mistresses) in a private home, rather than as café patrons.

Maid cafés were originally designed primarily to cater to the fantasies of male otaku, fans of anime, manga, and video games. The image of the maid is one that has been popularized and fetishized in many manga and anime series, as well as in gal games. Important to the otaku attraction to maid cafés is the Japanese concept of moe, which generally describes a love for anime, manga or video game characters. More specifically, moe refers to adoration for young or innocent-looking female characters. People who have moe (especially a specific subcategory known as maid moe) are therefore attracted to an establishment in which they can interact with real-life manifestations (both physically and in demeanor) of the fictional maid characters that they have fetishized.

Today, the maid café phenomenon attracts more than just male Otaku, but also couples, tourists, and women, but the maid cafe Takeshi is going to, is for Otakus only and you have to pass a test in order to enter. Takeshi passed that test a few years ago and is free to enter anytime.

* * *

_**MANGA STORE, AN HOUR LATER**_

Takeshi entered his favorite manga store.

It was a fairly big store with manga like Naruto, Sailor Moon, One Piece, Trinity Blood, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tale, Death Note, and Bleach exclusively on sale.

Takeshi went to the Naruto section of the manga store and took the latest Naruto manga from it's shelf and gave it to the cashier.

"I'm buying this Cashier-san" Takeshi said to "Cashier-san" while paying for the manga.

After paying for the manga, Takeshi took the manga and left the store, his destination: The Maid Cafe.

Takeshi is on his way to the Maid Cafe but he found trouble.

Takeshi was running to the Maid cafe but he sees a guy in a trench-coat with a sack of money trip and fall, dropping a gun out of his trench-coat, Takeshi tries to grab the gun but the burglar got it first and Takeshi gets shot on the head by the guy, instantly killing him.

* * *

Takeshi opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness, infinite darkness, so dark, he couldn't see anything. Takeshi Harada is dead.

"So this is what it feels like to be dead, total infinite nothingness." Takeshi said while looking around the endless void that is death.

While looking around the void, Takeshi saw multiple portals and when he looked closely at the one closest to him, he saw a small glimpse of Konohagakure no Sato, the setting of Takeshi's most favorite manga, Naruto. Takeshi was a dedicated fan of Naruto, he even memorized assloads of jutsus to prove his dedication.

"Is that Konoha?" Takeshi asked to himself while looking at the portal.

After a few seconds, the portal started to close and in no time at all, Takeshi jumped in the portal and everything went bright.

* * *

_**THIRD TRAINING GROUND, KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**_

Takeshi wakes up in the Third Training Ground at nighttime, de-aged into a mere child. His clothes were shrunk to fit him and he retained his common sense and vocabulary but there is one problem: some if not most of his memories were fragmented by an unknown force.

"What the hell." Takeshi said as he instantly ran away from the training ground to see the rest of the village.

* * *

Takeshi ran to another part of the village and he saw someone all too familiar kid with whisker marks on his cheeks, blue eyes, and blond, spiky hair, getting beaten up by 5 villagers while getting insulted.

"That's the fox bastard!" Someone cried as the mob of angry and drunk villagers continued to beat up the boy.

Takeshi, even with most of his memories erased and fragmented, knows he has to help the kid as. Takeshi went to the boy and defended him, only to get the same treatment from them.

"P-please help me, those men are trying to hurt me, I don't know why." The boy whose name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleaded with tears flowing down his eyes.

"Why do you wanna hurt him?" Asked Takeshi with killer intent.

"Listen kid." Started the leader of the group, "it's none of your business, now simply leave and give us the demon." The man ordered.

"Lemme tell you something, does he look like a demon to you?" Asked Takeshi with anger in his eyes.

"Are you going to give us the demon or not?!" Asked the now impatient man.

"**BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Yelled Takeshi while doing a hand sign as 5 illusion clones of himself materialized in front of him. Takeshi stared as his hands in awe as he saw what he did. It seems that he still retained his knowledge on Chakra and all of the Jutsu he learned from the Naruto anime and he also has the energy and chakra of an 18 year old. He also has memories of the other animes he watched.

Before Takeshi could start fighting the mob, a loub voice interrupted them. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Everybody turned around and saw an old man wearing white and red robes with a large hat on. The man in the robes is Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage. The mob immediately kneeled and begged for forgiveness and Takeshi dispelled the clones while Naruto went and hugged the old man.

"H-hokage-jiji, I j-just wanted to find something to eat but t-these men suddenly started to attack me. Then this kid saved me." Said Naruto with tears still falling while pointing to Takeshi.

"ANBU!" Yelled the Hokage and suddenly, ninjas with masks took the mob away. "Kid, forgive me for asking, but who are you?" Asked the old Hokage.

"I'm Takeshi Harada." Answered the boy but before Takeshi could give anymore information, the old Hokage started to talk.

"Your not from around here kid, where are you from?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I don't know." Takeshi said with honesty in his voice.

"Really?" Asked Sarutobi.

"I really don't know." Takeshi said in a tone that sounded like honesty and confusion.

"Very well then. I'll have my ANBU take you somewhere to make sure you are not lying. " Answered the old Hokage."I'd also like to thank you for protecting Naruto here, nobody wants to be friends with him and I bet you are his first one."He finished as he looked at the bruised and injured face of Naruto. and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"T-thank you, I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto said as he ready'd his arm for a handshake.

"I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship." Said Takeshi as he took Naruto's hand and shook it.

"DATTEBAYO!" Yelled Naruto while shaking Takeshi's hand then suddenly, an ANBU suddenly appeared in front of them.

"See you soon or later." Said Takeshi before he was taken away by the ANBU.

"Okay." Answered Naruto before Takeshi was taken away.

* * *

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER, THE HOKAGE OFFICE**_

"Well?" Sarutobi questioned.

"The boy has no memory at all Hokage-sama." Ibiki Morino answered, "He has a few memory flashes every now and then but that's it. He also has chakra coils and the energy of a full grown adult yet he's around a year older than Naruto. When Inoichi Yamanaka went through his memories, he couldn't see any memories."Ibiki answered.

"What has he told you about himself?" Asked the Sandaime.

"The boy said he doesn't know how he got here and his name is Takeshi Harada and that's that." Answered Ibiki.

"Put him in Naruto's batch in the academy for now, and set him up in one of the apartments in the same building as Naruto, unless he objects living there for some odd reason." Sarutobi said to and ANBU beside him and the ANBU quickly disappeared.

* * *

_**LATER**_

Takeshi was dropped off by the ANBU in the new apartment he was set up with. "This shall be your new home until you can afford something else better. Sleep now, your gonna need some energy for tomorrow." Said the ANBU who quickly disappeared.

Takeshi entered the room and went to bed.

* * *

**And that concludes the prologue of Takeshi Harada: Shinobi, it's a working title.**

**And about Takeshi, he's an otaku/hardcore, dedicated, anime lover, so it's logical for him to know jutsus and fighting styles of different anime characters.**

**His memories are fragmented so it means some of his memories are broken, it's hard to remember them unless he thinks and focuses hard enough or he suffers from severe head trauma and/or body injury. Some of his memories will also suddenly flash in his head during a certain event. of Just PM me if you have an idea on how will he get all his memories back in one certain event.**

**And about his appearance, I'm gonna draw him and post it on an art sharing website.**

**The pairings for now are: NaruxHina Takeshix?. The relationship development is also realistic. I have a poll on my timeline to determine his love interest.**

**Till next time, Theacplanner, OUT!**


	2. The Academy and Settling In

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, I was behind on my studies and I was forced by my Aunt to go to Singapore but whatever, I bring you:**

_**TAKESHI HARADA: SHINOBI **_

_**(WORKING TITLE, PM ME IF YOU CAN COME UP WITH A COOLER ONE)**_

**_CHAPTER 1: THE ACADEMY AND SETTLING IN_**

When morning finally came, Takeshi woke up and took a shower. After showering, Takeshi put on some new clothes that thankfully, the Hokage gave him. The comprise of a blue t-shirt with the Konoha symbol on it, plain white shorts, and plain white sandals. After awhile, Takeshi stepped out of the doors of his apartment.

"HEY, TAKESHI!" A loud voice suddenly broke the peaceful silence.

Takeshi turned to look to see Naruto, living next to him. "Hey Naruto, you're my new neighbor, I see you still remember me from yesterday." Takeshi then went to him and gave him a fist bump.

"Hey Takeshi, if your new here, then I should take you on a tour of Konoha." Naruto offered. "Someone has to show you all the cool places to go to."

Takeshi accepted the offer and Naruto had them wander Konoha, with Naruto pointing out things of interest like the Hokage Tower, The Hokage Mountain, the park, the Academy, the market, and after some aimless wandering, Naruto dragged Takeshi to Ichiraku's Ramen, where they had breakfast in.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked while slurping some takeout ramen while walking.

"I'm around 8 years old so I'm around a year older than you but I bet we'd be on the same academy batch since I'm entering the academy a little bit too late for my age group." Takeshi answered as they both continued to walk.

After another few minutes of wandering, Naruto grinned at Takeshi. "So, how do you feel about pranks?"

Takeshi smirked as he put his arm over the shoulder of Naruto. "Naruto, you should know, I know of a very good one. Now tell me, who can we prank?" Takeshi said while Naruto pointed at a Chunnin wandering about.

Takeshi went closer to the Chunnin.**"THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"** Takeshi yelled while quickly inserting chakra in his index and middle fingers and shoved it up the Chunnin's anus, making the Chunnin fly away and rendering him unconscious upon ground impact.

Naruto laughed so hard at the prank, he started to cry in a good way while the witnesses also laughed at the boy's antics. After he regained his composure, he went to Takeshi and put his arm over the shoulder of Takeshi. "Takeshi, this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

After Takeshi regained his cool, he asked Naruto. "Oh I forgot to tell you, how come you wear that monstrocity?" Takeshi asked while pointing to Naruto's clothes. He is wearing an orange jumpsuit that says "kill me, I don't wanna live in this world anymore".

"I love orange." Naruto answered and Takeshi gave him a "you're lying" look. "Fine, I found a dozen of these in a garbage can near a clothing store I where I was kicked out of." Naruto answered and Takeshi expression suddenly went from calm to enraged.

"Take me to the store later, but for now, let's got to the academy." Takeshi said as he and Naruto ran to the academy and unfortunately, they were late.

"Naruto, you're late!" Yelled Iruka Umino, the Academy Instructor.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said going to his usual place beside a sleeping Shikamaru Nara while Iruka stopped Takeshi so he can introduce him to the class.

"Class, we have a new student. I'm Umino Iruka and my assistant's name is Mizuki. Now, introduce yourself and tell us your dreams for the future." Iruka said while Takeshi ready'd to introduce himself.

"I'm Takeshi Harada and I want to know where I came from." Takeshi said and he quickly walked to and took a seat beside Naruto. Takeshi and Naruto both tried to pay attention to the class but it was too boring, so like Shikamaru, the duo fell asleep but unfortunately, Iruka went to the sleeping trio and woke them up with his patented **BIG HEAD NO JUTSU. **The trio woke up and they started to listen to the class, fearing the jutsu. After one hour, it was time for taijutsu practice and throwing practice and the whole class went outside.

"Takeshi, you will go up against Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said and Takeshi was determined to fight him.

Sasuke got into his clan's Interceptor's stance and his fan girls squealed and cheered for Sasuke while Takeshi ignored them and went into the Traditional Karate stance that suddenly flashed in his head. In Takeshi's old life, he was a practitioner of this martial art and his rank was Junior ik-kyū or 1st-kyū or a purple belt.

"Hajime." Iruka said.

As they got into position, Sasuke was the first one to attack. He came from the right and tried to punch Takeshi in the face but Takeshi simply moved out of the way and Sasuke was quickly kneed on the stomach, leaving him disoriented, allowing Takeshi to make his move.

Takeshi punched Sasuke's face then he quickly double kicked his stomach then after that, he did a spinning kick on Sasuke's face, knocking him down but Sasuke managed to get back up only to get him by an uppercut which knocked him out.

The fan girls of course, started to yell that Takeshi cheated but Takeshi ignored them.

"_I can't believe the newbie just beat Sasuke-kun._" Thought Ino Yamanaka just looking at Takeshi.

Naruto gave up against Sakura, Kiba defeated Shino, and Choiji defeated Ino and everybody continued to practice the Academy style except for Naruto who fights with some kind of ineffective, sloppy style Iruka's assistant, Mizuki, taught him. Takeshi also isn't practicing the style, but merely with the Karate Style from earlier. When Takeshi took a break, he saw how Naruto fought and saw that the style was meant for him to lose a fight.

After training then lunch came. Takeshi sat and ate beside Naruto. "Hey Naruto, your fighting style is absurd." Takeshi said and Naruto got confused by this statement.

"But Mizuki-Sensei told me the fighting style I use is correct." Naruto said and Takeshi got hit by a realization.

_"So, Teme-Sensei is trying to sabotage Naruto, I'll sabotage his ninja career."_ Takeshi thought.

"Hey Naruto, how bout' you tell Iruka-sensei to teach you instead, he's a more effective teacher than his assistant." Takeshi offered and Naruto, whose mouth is full, quickly nodded.

After a few minutes, Naruto left and before Takeshi could leave, a horde of angry fan girls surrounded Takeshi.

"You." The pink haired banshee known as Sakura said pointing an accusing finger at Takeshi. "Apologize to Sasuke-kun now!" Yelled Sakura.

"No." Takeshi said calmly and left the table and continued on with life as if they weren't there.

"We'll make you then." Sakura said while cracking her knuckles.

When Sakura tried to punch him, Takeshi blocked her sloppy punch and simply pushed her down and walked away.

"Apologize to Sasuke-kun now!" Sakura yelled getting up from the ground."

"Forehead, shut up!" Ino yelled while walking toward the pink haired girl.

"What, you're siding with him?" Asked/yelled Sakura while looking at Ino.

"I'm not siding with anybody, Sasuke lost and that's that. You're annoying." Ino yelled while walking away from the group and to Takeshi.

"You're out of the competition for Sasuke-kun's heart now then Ino-pig." Sakura said while looking at Ino.

"Whatever, it's not like you make the rules." Ino said going back to the academy leaving Sakura and the fan girls alone.

* * *

After the bell rang, Takeshi left the Academy without Naruto since Naruto is learning the Academy Style from Iruka after Takeshi reported earlier of what Mizuki did to Naruto's education. Outraged, Iruka went to the Hokage's Office to report what Mizuki does and Mizuki was immediately demoted to Gennin and stuck doing D-ranks for a year as punishment.

After walking away from the Academy, Takeshi decided to buy clothes fit for a shinobi. After some wandering, Takeshi found a ninja clothing store and immediately entered it. Before he entered, he immediately noticed the orange jumpsuits on the rack and he came to a realization: He is in the store where Naruto got the stupid jumpsuits.

Takeshi entered, but not as himself, he henged into Naruto before entering.

Takeshi took one of the jumpsuits and gave it to the cashier and asked how much it was and the man said 700 ryo.

"Why is this 700 ryo? I read the price and it on it said a hundred ryo." Asked Takeshi.

"Because you are dirt, and you're lucky I'm willing to sell you anything, I'd rather kick you out." Answered the man but before he could throw some more insults at "Naruto", Takeshi dropped the henge.

"Why the hell would you do this to him?"Takeshi asked while releasing some killer intent.

"Because he isn't dirt like you." The man replied but was quickly met by an uppercut to his stomach.

"Why the fuck would you do that to Naruto?" Takeshi asked.

"I'm s-sorry." Said the man terrified of the boy's inhumane strength for his age since Takeshi, even though he's only 8, has the strength of an 18 year old.

"You return the extra money you stole from him."

"O-okay."

"You will treat him like everyone else."

"Ok-k-ay."

"If you don't, I might come back here and kill you."

That was the last straw for the man as he pissed himself in front of Takeshi.

"Now, how much for 5 of those." Takeshi said pointing to a mannequin wearing a pair of clothes his size. It was a blue and black shinobi jacket with a pair of black shinobi pants to match it, and a pair of blue shinobi sandals.

"500 ryo, 100 each, I'm giving you a special discount just this once." Answered the man.

Takeshi gave him the money and he took the clothes and left the store where Takeshi now knows Naruto won't have a hard time buying some decent clothes when he's with him.

* * *

**That concludes the 1st chapter of Takeshi Harada: Shinobi.**

**If you are wondering what his voice is, he is voiced by Eric Vale, if don't know who he is, then just imagine Future Trunks from Dragon Ball Z's voice.**

**And for the pairings, the pairings are NaruHina and more.**

**As for Takeshi's love interest, there is a poll on my profile so you can vote for Takeshi's love interest. And the current entries are:**

**OC  
**

**TenTen**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**You can PM me if you have a new entry.**


End file.
